Doomed Destiny: Piper and Leo
by Lunamos
Summary: Set after Vaya Con Leos, Piper recently lost her husband to her stupid destiny. Destiny visits her and gives her an option that may change Piper and Leo's destiny forever...
1. Piper's Pain

**This fanfic is set after Vaya Con Leos. Piper lost Leo and she is coping. There is no Billie, sorry.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed. Don't sue me. **

**Please tell me what you think. Read and Review would be appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

"_How could he leave me? How could they think I could survive without him? Why now? Why him? I want him back. Bring him back, Bring him back…I'll get him back." _

Piper sat silently in her room. The room was cold; a sense of longing filled it. She sat at her table, staring into the mirror, repeating the phrase over and over. It was the soundtrack of her life at the time. She had just lost her husband, Leo, to her stupid destiny. Piper blamed herself for losing him; she blamed herself for not trying to do more to save him.

She hadn't eaten or slept for the past few nights, she was a wreck. Her hair was tangled, her eye bags from crying herself dry were visible, and she barely had the energy to get out of bed. She had lost Leo. Leo, her husband, the father of her children, and more than that, he was her best friend, her guide, her mentor, her support, losing him was like losing herself.

The silence broke when Piper heard her younger sister Paige knocking on the door.

"Piper? Are you awake? Will you come downstairs to have some breakfast? You haven't eaten in ages."

Piper ignored her sister; she grabbed her brush and repeatedly brushed her hair in an attempt to make the outside world disappear.

"Piper, I'm coming in." Paige slowly opened the door, she looked at her sister. Piper was a total mess. Paige hadn't seen her like this since she saw Piper turn into a Fury back when she first met her. "Piper, let's go downstairs."

"I'm not hungry," Piper replied.

"Wyatt and Chris are waiting for you."

"Tell them that Mommy isn't feeling well."

"Piper, you can't be like that, you have to get out of this room. The sooner you get out of here the closer we are to getting Leo back."

"Weren't you listening? We will only get him back if we defeat this new evil… I barely had enough power to change Leo's fate. I don't think I have enough power to save him." Her voice started to crack.

"Piper, we'll find the power."

Piper turned to her sister. Her worn out eyes met Paige's eyes. "Screw the Power of Three."

Paige stood up, "How could you say that? We will get Leo back, I promise you this." She walked away from Piper, hoping not to enrage her more. "Breakfast is downstairs if you want some," and with that Paige left the room.

Piper sat there silently.

* * *

Paige still in disbelief over Leo's lose as well, walked downstairs to reunite with her other sister and her nephews in the Sun Room.

"She's not coming down."

Phoebe looked at the boys, they obviously missed their mother, and looked back at Paige. "Kitchen?"

Paige nodded in agreement.

Phoebe turned back to the boys and said, "Auntie Paige and I are going to go get you some food, okay?"

Wyatt nodded.

Phoebe took Paige's hand and walked over to the kitchen. She didn't know what to tell Paige, ironically, she is an Advice columnist. Whenever it came to family, Phoebe was at a lose of words. She stuttered with her first few words, trying to find the right ones, "Piper- I think- She- Leo."

Paige looked at Phoebe with her confused face, "You are trying to say what?"

Phoebe gathered her thoughts, "We may not have the power to get him back, but we do have the power to help Piper, right? What if we cast a spell on her, you know a small one to help ease the pain."

"Personal gain."

"No, not really. It's for Piper not us."

"It's still personal gain, Phoebe." Paige knew that Phoebe had the best in mind, but they already lost Leo, they couldn't lose any more than that.

Phoebe stared at the ground pondering their options, then the sound of an energyball forming was heard. Phoebe and Paige jolted back to the Sun Room.

Wyatt and Chris sat there in their chairs, with Wyatt's force field protecting them. The demon stood not too far from Wyatt and Chris, his energyball still in his hand ready to throw it at the force field hoping to break it.

Paige called out, "Energyball!" The energyball was surrounded in orbs and flew back towards the demon. The demon wasn't phased; the energyball left a small burn mark on his jacket.

He turned around and yelled, "I'm not here for you."

Phoebe looked at Paige, "Why didn't he explode?"

Paige as confused as Phoebe replied, "I don't know, maybe he's an upper level demon."

The demon started to walk towards them, every step he took, small sparks came from his hands, ready to fire. Phoebe and Paige slowly stepped backwards in sync with the demons steps. Phoebe yelled to Wyatt, "Wyatt, orb to Mommy!" The demon reacted and fired a blast of pure energy towards them, Paige jumped one way and Phoebe the other. Wyatt orbed out, taking his brother with him.

The demon turned around and noticed that Wyatt had left. He turned back to Phoebe, "You made me lose my bounty. You'll pay for that." He hovered over Phoebe, his hands in firing position, he was going to blast her to bits.

Phoebe was powerless, she didn't receive all her powers yet, she only had her premonitions. Premonitions, what good are they if they can't protect you, Phoebe thought to herself.

Paige gathered herself, after jumping she fell hard on the floor. She slowly turned to Phoebe, the demon going to blast her at any time, Paige called out, "Vase!"

Little packets of energy flew off of the demon's hands. He was going to blast her any second now.

A nearby vase orbed and flew towards the demon, it reappeared as it hit the demon, once again, not phased.

Phoebe quickly jumped up and kicked the demon in the leg then roundhouse kicked the demon in the face, the demon fell to the floor. Phoebe jumped over the demon's body and rejoined her sister. Phoebe knew that the two of them didn't have to power to vanquish this demon. She knew that they need Piper.

"Piper! Help!"

Paige and Phoebe grabbed each other's hands, their powers weren't enough to vanquish this demon. They barely stalled him. The demon found himself with the upper hand. His power was too great for the two witches he was fighting. He knew that he'd win this fight. The power boost he recently received was enough to scare the Charmed Ones. He was going to get their powers today, he knew it. He raised his hands prepared to blast at them.

Phoebe called out to Piper again, "Piper! We need you!"

The demon knew that the last sister was too emotionally weak to come down. He took that to his advantage. He taunted them by blasting the table, the mirror, the grandfather clock.

Paige, "Damn. We just got that fixed."

The demon smirked, "Any last words?" He blasted around the girls, taunting them once again.

Piper came down the stairs.

"Oh, so the last witch came to show her face. How touching. I thought losing your whitelighter was going to make you retire."

Piper stared him down. She already resented him. She wanted to vanquish his sorry ass. Piper gathered her emotions and flared her hands in an attempt to vanquish him.

The blast was more than the demon anticipated. He knew that her emotions would amplify her powers, but not this much. He had underestimated the blast; it sent him flying into the wall.

Phoebe and Paige stayed out of Piper's way. Getting in Piper's way was like getting into the way of a raging bull. With all the emotions she held in her, her powers would be stronger than they already were.

Piper walked towards him, "Don't you dare say anything about my husband. Get your ass out of here and tell your demon friends that if any of them come after me or my family I will vanquish their sorry ass. Got it?"

The demon wasn't threatened by Piper, he had more power than her at the moment. He had the upper hand. Piper put her guard down. He got up, "You shouldn't be barking orders witch." He quickly fired a blast of energy towards Piper.

Piper reacted quickly to the blast and blasted it in an attempt to send it back, but it backfired, the blast hit both the demon and Piper. The demon blew up and Piper fell backwards unconscious.

Piper flew backwards onto the floor, she hit the floor with a thud, she lay there on the floor, blood running down her face. Phoebe and Paige quickly went down to Piper, trying to aid her. Piper's breathing slowly went away. Tears were running down their faces. The blast took its toll, Piper had lost consciousness. Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes.

Phoebe and Paige were crying over Piper's body. They had lost her, they had lost Leo. Losing Piper was the last straw. They were ready to give up their powers to bring her back. They wanted Piper back, they needed her back.

Phoebe hugged Piper's head and pushed the hair out of her face, "Piper, you can't leave us… You have to fight it. Piper. Come on Piper, stay with us please. We need you. Piper… Piper."

A bright light from the pile of ashes that was once the demon floated out of the ashes and floated towards Piper.

Paige, tears running down her face, "What the hell?'

The bright light entered Piper, the light washed over Piper. The blood had disappeared and she gasped for air.

"Piper?" Paige asked, "Piper, come on wake up, please wake up. Piper, we need you. Don't leave us. Fight."

Piper could hear the pleas of her sisters slowly fading away, but she wasn't returning to her body, she felt like was being transported to another place. The feeling went away, and Piper opened her eyes again. She looked at the room she was in. It was pitch black, a light off in the corner of the room could be seen. She said, "Great. I'm dead again."

Piper stood up and walked over towards the light, then a voice coming from the direction of light said, "You're not dead."

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Show yourself." Piper was confused. She didn't want to move any further in fear that this place was demonic.

"Very well." The dark room lightened up, and revealed a person dressed in a robe much like that of the Destiny they had conjured. "I am Destiny."

**_...To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	2. Date with Destiny

**Wow! Thanks for your comments guys! They mean so much to me.  
Here is the next Chapter in the fanfic, I hope you guys like it.**

**MarieJoyCarter, Aserene, CharmedLilAngel - Thanks! Haha, I'm updating.  
PiperElizabethHalliwell - You'll have to read this chapter to find out. smiles  
Eva Cale - I don't think this chapter will lift your spirits, it may make you hurt me... Thank you! You're one of my favorite writers, it means a lot coming from you! **

* * *

Piper stood there in disbelief. She looked at Destiny. Destiny was tall and slender, African American, beautiful, with deep soulful tones in her voice.

"Destiny?"

"Yes, Destiny. I am the Destiny. I am the one the other Angels answer to."

She extended her hand and the light disappeared and revealed Leo. Piper took a few steps towards Leo, but he then disappeared.

Piper, "What did you do to him?"

Destiny gave Piper a look, "You will get him back once you defeat the evil you are set to vanquish."

Piper stood there, she showed no emotion in her facial expressions, "I demand you give him back, or I won't do anything."

"Do nothing, and you'll get nothing in return."

"I want him back, dammit. Give him back to me!"

"Your destiny is to vanquish this evil. An evil unlike that you've ever faced. You will get him back then."

Piper was getting angry. She wanted nothing more than to blow up Destiny, "I won't do anything. You can't make me."

Destiny wasn't surprised; Piper had always been the sister who never liked being a witch she thought to herself.

"Not even to save your husband?"

Piper stared down at Destiny, a menacing death stare. Piper didn't want to answer this question, in fear that if she answered the wrong way she might lose Leo for real.

"Give him back to me, and then I'll vanquish this demon."

Destiny smirked at this statement, "It's not as easy as it seems."

Piper tilted her head, "Why is that? It's just another demon, is it not?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't tell you what or who it is. That may change the future, changing the future is not what I do. You make and change your future as you please, I just make sure you get to the right places."

Piper was sick of this game, she wanted answers now. "Tell me why you brought me here. I want to know why."

Destiny walked towards Piper, "I have called you here to give you an ultimatum."

Piper curiously said, "Like what? You get my powers, I get Leo? If so, take them."

Destiny laughed, "Nothing is ever that easy, Piper, you know that. This ultimatum is more serious than that."

"Go on…" Piper said.

"You can have Leo."

Destiny had just said that nothing is ever easy, Piper didn't get her hopes up over this statement. She was waiting for that "but…" or "if…" the words that would change the sentence into a griming quest.

"You're not telling me everything."

"Leo's life depends on you Piper. If you don't succeed he is as good as dead."

"Cut to the chase."

"Fine. You can either keep Leo here where he will die, or you can take Leo back."

"You said this wasn't easy," Piper said. She knew the worst part of this "destiny" was to come next. "It's more complicated than you make it out to be isn't it?"

Destiny paused; she didn't want to give out too much information. "The future for you and your sisters is dark. Painful times lie ahead for you three, times like you've never experienced. You will face evils that you never thought existed; you will encounter friends who become enemies. You will face each other, if you take Leo back. If you don't take Leo back, he will die here. It's your choice, Piper."

Piper didn't know how to respond. Both possibilities were equally bad. She didn't know which on to choose.

"Why can't I just take him back? Is that so much to ask?"

"Leo is a powerful person, even though he lost his powers, he was still powerful. He was destined to die because his soul strengthens its inhabitant."

Piper was confused, "What are you saying?"

"Leo's soul left its body."

"What did you do to him!"

Destiny tried to calm Piper down, "I didn't do anything. It was Leo's Destiny for his soul to leave his body. He is still a live at the moment, but without a soul, Leo isn't there."

Tears came down Piper's face, her voice started to crack, "Where is his soul?"

Destiny was hesitant to answer this question, she didn't want to make Piper more angry than she already was. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You are Destiny. You know what is going to happen to everyone and everything! You can't tell me that you don't know where his soul is."

"Piper, please…"

"No, don't Piper me. You take away my Mother, my Grandmother, and Prue, and you expect me not to hate you? Why do you do this to me? Why do want me to suffer?"

"Because it will make you stronger."

"I'm not strong without them. I need them. I need Leo. Tell me why you took him away. Tell me what our Destiny together is. Tell me, dammit!"

Destiny's composure changed, she was more serious now than ever, "Taking Leo back will change your Destiny forever. Parts of his soul are in different people and things, I can't tell you where, even I don't know that. Leo's soul strengthens those who are home to it. Leo was destined to die, so that this wouldn't occur."

Piper was fed up with what Destiny was saying, she was sick of this game they were playing, she wanted straight answers.

"What does that have to do with Leo and I?"

"In order for you to save Leo, you must lose Leo. You said so yourself."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Leo was destined to die so that this wouldn't happen. Leo's soul will fuel your new enemy. Leo's soul is what makes this enemy more powerful than anything you've ever faced. Your destinies changed when you saved Leo, and now you have to face the consequences."

Piper hated that word "consequences," there were so many of them. "What consequences?"

"His love for you."

"His love for me? What do you mean, now we can't be together?"

"He will not remember you. He will not know anything about himself. In order to save Leo you must give up the most important thing you two share, and that is your love for one another."

Piper was confused, she wanted to cry, she wanted to leave, she wanted to vanquish Destiny. Tears were streaming down her face, "You mean to say that Leo and I can never love again?"

Destiny was silent.

Piper wept, "I won't do it. I won't lose Leo this way."

"You've already lost him."

"Don't you dare say that. He is my husband, he loves me. We were destined to be together and now you are saying that we aren't?"

"Destiny changed."

"Why won't he remember me? Us?"

"In order to save him, you must give up your love for one another." Destiny turned around, started walking back.

Piper was distraught, she didn't now what to say. She had to accept it, if she didn't she would lose Leo. Piper was trying to find a way out of this, but she couldn't find one. She had to accept this, she had to save Leo, and she promised herself that she'd save him. She didn't want to accept her Destiny, but she had no choice.

Piper looked to floor, "What do I have to do?"

Destiny wasn't surprised that Piper would agree, "You must find Leo's soul fragments and put them back into his body. With each soul fragment you replace, Leo will change, he will gain more of his memories and so forth, but he will not remember you. You and your sisters have been wiped from his memory."

Piper didn't know what she was getting herself into. She didn't know if she had the strength mentally, emotionally, and physically to help Leo. Saving Leo would save him, but lose her. Leo would never love her again. Piper fell to the floor.

"Send me back," her voice was cracking from the pain.

Destiny stepped closer to Piper, and waved her hand. Leo's lifeless body appeared right next to Piper.

"Go, take this." Destiny conjured a crystal much like a scrying crystal, "This will help you locate the soul fragments, and it can also extract the soul fragments."

Piper took the crystal from Destiny's hand, and with that Destiny waved her hand once again.

Piper closed her eyes, she felt that feeling that she felt earlier, the one as if she was being transported somewhere. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor with Phoebe and Paige talking above her.

"Leo."

Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand, "Piper…" Phoebe helped her sister up.

"Where's Leo?"

Paige walked towards Piper, maybe the fall made her go delusional she thought, "Leo's not here Piper."

"He has to be here, I made a deal with Destiny."

Phoebe turned to Piper, "What kind of deal?"

"A deal that will change our lives forever."

**_...To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Don't you all just want to attack me? Haha.  
Please review, thanks! Also, please add what you like, and what you don't like.**


	3. Rude Awakening

**MarieJoyCarter- Can I just address you as Marie? Haha. Thanks for the comment.  
Aserene - Ah! I love Tsubasa. Yeah, I got the basic idea of the options/losing love thing from the Manga/Anime. Thanks!  
LeoPiper Forever - Thanks!  
Charmed1S-Halliwell - Thanks for your comment! I'm a cliff hanger nerd, you have no idea. I think this is the only chapter so far that hasn't ended with a cliff hanger...  
CharmedLilAngel - Ah! A french fry. Haha. Thanks for your comment!  
Eva Cale - Do you know how weird it is to type that? winks HP 5 rip offs? Where? I don't remembermuch aboutHP 5 other than the fact that Harry was a total arse during the beginning of the book. Ha. I'm being threatened with french fries. You'll have to keep reading to see if Leo and Piper get back together. **

* * *

Phoebe and Paige followed closely behind Piper as she stormed through each room of the downstairs half of the Manor. They both were confused. Piper had said that she had made a deal with Destiny. "A deal that will change our lives forever…" were her exact words. 

Phoebe tried to keep up with her sister, "Piper. What about our Destiny? What did you do?"

Piper desperately searched through the downstairs. She flew through the kitchen, through the basement, back up to the Sun Room, she couldn't find Leo. She ignored the outer world, her main goal was finding Leo. Piper made her way towards the stairs, she had finished the bottom floor now it was time to tear up the top floor she thought to herself.

Paige quickly jumped in front of Piper just as she was going up the stairs.

"Piper, tell us what happened. You were blasted, we thought you died. What happened, where did you go? What is this talk about Leo?"

Piper tried to calm herself down, but her emotions were all over the place. If Phoebe had her empathy back, she'd be flying off the walls Piper thought to herself. "I need to find Leo."

Phoebe put her hand on Piper's shoulder, "Piper, Leo's not here. The Angel of Destiny took him away."

Piper resented that word, Destiny. It's what got them into this mess, if it wasn't for that Leo would still be here. Piper closed her eyes; she tried to calm herself down. She knew that she had to tell them sooner or later.

"Our Destinies changed."

Paige was getting lost, she didn't know how this applied to Leo, other than the fact that they were told that they were destined to fight their biggest fight ever. "What do you mean?"

Piper looked up at Paige, pain filled her eyes, "Leo soul left its body. It broke into fragments and now they live in other people or things. Each soul fragment strengthens the its inhabitant. Destiny told me that Leo is a powerful being and that Leo's soul is the object that will strengthen our enemy. That is why he had to die." Piper paused, the next part was too painful to say, her already worn out eyes started to tear.

"He'll never love me again."

_But they were destined to be together_, Phoebe thought to herself. "That's not true Piper, he will love you."

Piper signed, she tilted her head back, trying to hold back the tears, "We changed his destiny, we changed ours, and now we have to pay the consequences." Piper tilted her head back down to the floor, her long tangled hair covering her face.

Paige was hesitant to say anything. By the expression Piper gave off when she said "consequences," Paige was fearful of what they could be.

"What kind of consequences?"

"His love for me." Piper paused, "He will not remember me, or you guys. We have been erased from his memories." Piper paused once more, "In order for me to save Leo, I have to give up the most important thing we share."

Phoebe knew the word Piper was going to say. She had seen their relationship go from the handyman to the geographically undesirable guy to the boyfriend to her husband to the father of Piper's childern. Phoebe longed for a love like that of Leo and Piper's. She longed for that one person that would love her back more than anything else in the world. That one person who you knew would never leave you, and would stick with you through all the ups and downs.

"Their love."

Piper turned to Phoebe and placed her head on her shoulder. Piper was crying profusely, she left out whimpers and several incoherent sentences. Paige put her hand on Piper's head in an attempt to comfort her.

Paige reassuringly, "Let's go find Leo. We're going to get him back, Piper."

Piper turned to Paige. She wiped her tears from her face and fixed her hair. Piper looked at her half sister, and she saw a whole new person. Piper always viewed Paige as the "hybrid," the replacement sister. Paige and her were never close, never as close as Prue and she was, but in this moment Piper looked up to her youngest sister in a whole new light. Piper could feel the support from Paige, she felt that Paige wanted to find Leo and get rid of this stupid destiny. Piper let out a small smile.

Paige was surprised. _Piper let out a smile? _She thought to herself. Paige was more determined now than ever, knowing that she got her eldest sister out of her never ending hole of depression gave Paige that boost to give more than 100 of her strength. Paige grabbed Piper's hand and led her upstairs.

After dropping by the Nursery to check on the boys, they had finally reached the attic where Piper saw a familiar person standing in the center of the room, Destiny.

Piper looked at her.

Destiny returned the stare.

"Looking for someone?"

Phoebe started to mutter up a sentence, but Piper motioned her to stop. Piper responded, "I thought we made a deal. You take our love, and I get Leo, but you didn't keep your end of the deal. Where is he?"

Destiny walked closer to her, "Remember, I told you nothing is ever as easy as it seems."

Paige had just meet Destiny, but she already was fed up with her. Paige didn't want to intervene, but she had no choice, the words already came out.

"Like taking Leo was easy." Her sentence dripped with sarcasm, something Paige prided herself in.

Destiny turned her head towards Paige, "This Destiny doesn't concern you."

Phoebe quickly replied, "You took Leo away from Piper, from his sons, and from us, and you say it doesn't concern us?"

Piper could feel the support of her sisters more than ever now. This feeling strengthened her, she felt empowered. She took her sister's hands into her own; she pulled them closer to her.

"Where is Leo? Why did you come here?"

"I came here to warn you. The beings you will face in the coming days will be like no other forces you have ever faced. They will be strong, so strong that your powers alone will not defeat them."

Phoebe, felt like she got the short end of the stick her powers of premonitions were mere tools. They weren't helping lately, the visions she saw weren't anything of much importance. "Our power lies in bond as sisters, Leo taught us that."

"Yes. That is why Leo was supposed to die. His death would have strengthened that bond so much, that you would have enough power to defeat your new evil, but since you saved Leo from death, you all must face the consequences." She paused, "Your futures look dark, your destinies are going to get harder to accomplish. Becareful… Goodbye."

Piper jolted forward, "Wait! You never answered my question. Where is Leo?"

Destiny smiled and tilted her head to the couch in the far corner of the room. "Don't forget the crystal. With the events in your future, you'll need all the help you can get." She looked towards Phoebe and winked. Phoebe didn't understand what the wink meant, hopefully it was something good.

Destiny waved her hand and a crystal appeared in Piper's hand.

With those last words, Destiny emitted an ivory glow and appeared to have orbed out.

Piper rushed over to Leo. She hunched over him. The scars from the accident were still on his face. Piper held Leo's hand, "Get the boys, Phoebe." Phoebe rushed out of the attic and came back a few minutes later holding Chris and holding Wyatt's hand. Phoebe walked Wyatt to Piper.

Piper turned to her little boy and said, "Daddy's not feeling well, Wyatt. Do you think you can help him feel better?" She gave a small smile.

Wyatt walked, or waddled, to his dad. Wyatt put out his small hand and touched his Daddy's nose. Wyatt turned to his mom and smiled, Piper returned the smile with an extra few tears of happiness. Wyatt's hand started to glow; the light that came from Wyatt's hand went over Leo's body and all the scars that he had disappeared.

Leo's chest began to move up and down, a sign that he was alive. Piper was happy to have Leo back in the house, but the thought of her destiny with Leo was more than she could bear. She wasn't ready to lose him that way; she was going to fight for him. She had the support of her sisters, she had Leo for motivation. She was going to kick this evil's ass and get Leo back.

Piper turned to her sisters, who were standing off to the side; she smiled, and motioned for Chris. Phoebe walked over to Piper and gave Chris to Piper.

Phoebe walked back and rejoined her sister Paige. Phoebe closed her eyes and as she did several things flew through her head. She felt feelings of love, despair, excitement, and a faint feeling of happiness. Phoebe opened her eyes; she realized what had just happened. She received another one of her powers: Empathy.

* * *

**Please review. Also, if possible, can you include what you don't like and what you do like. Thanks!  
Untilnext update...**


	4. Emotional Breakdown

**Okay, so replies aren't allowed in chapters anymore. Sadness, anyway, here is a new chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Please review, thanks! **

_

* * *

_

_Phoebe stood in an empty warehouse, literally empty with the exception of a few boxes in the far corner. She looked around and saw no one. _

_Phoebe stepped forward a few steps and two figures appeared. One of the figures she recognized, it was Piper. Piper stood there. She had her had extended; in her hand she held the crystal that Destiny gave her. _

_Piper muttered a few words, Phoebe only caught, "Give it to me!" _

_The other figure hovering above her with her arms extended yelled back, "Never!" _

Phoebe jolted up, she had just had a premonition. Phoebe's vision was fuzzy, she couldn't make out her surroundings, she knew she was in her room. Piper had sent her there after taking a shift. Ever since they got the crystal, Piper has been scrying for one of Leo's soul fragments. Piper step up a four-hour scrying shift, each sister had four hours in which they watched over Leo and scried for a soul fragment. No luck. It had been a day since Piper got Leo back, but there was no sign of a soul fragment. The crystal fell on the Manor a few times, but there was no soul fragment to be found there, just Leo.

Phoebe felt someone sitting on the edge of her bed; she looked towards her side and made out Piper. Piper had her hands on Phoebe's arm, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Pheebs, it's your shift. I'm going to get coffee, want some?"

Phoebe replied with a tired, "Sure."

Piper got off of Phoebe's bed and walked out. Phoebe's empathy was going wild with the emotions in the house. She would have the occasional mood swing due to Piper's presence, or the bit of pessimism, also from Piper. She blamed it on her menstrual cycle, it was a great excuse. Phoebe didn't want to tell anyone that she had received her empathy back, let alone the fact that the empath potion that they had taken wore off.

Phoebe looked at the clock it was one in the afternoon, she had Piper call Elise to tell her that she couldn't come in. Phoebe got out of bed and made her way to the Attic.

* * *

Piper walked silently into the kitchen, where she found her other sister and her two little boys. Piper passed by them not even saying "hello."

Paige had her head rested on the counter top, she had given the boys some lunch and made a fresh cup of coffee.

Piper broke the silence, "The scrying isn't working."

Paige lifted her head, "It's okay, Piper. It will work, don't worry."

Piper grabbed two cups from the cupboard and poured some of the coffee into them, she turned back to Paige, "How do you know what?"

"Just give the fragments time to find a host, then they will show up. Obviously, the fragments are having a hard time finding a host."

"Host?"

"Yeah, I did some research while I had my shift. Soul fragments are pieces of the soul, in the case of Leo, a powerful one. His soul fragments are powerful, nothing like the ones in the book. The ones in the book were more like a puzzle, you get the pieces, place them together and the person is back to normal."

"Normal…"

* * *

Phoebe sat at the table with her arm stretched, holding the crystal and twirling it over a map, nothing had come up. Just then, Phoebe felt as if she was washed over with fear. Phoebe tried to channel these emotions out of her mind. They were driving her crazy, obviously they came from Piper. Piper's emotions were so strong that they over powered Phoebe's empathic wall. Phoebe had learned to put up a wall, a wall that blocked emotions from coming to her. It worked perfectly on other people she met up with, just not Piper.

Phoebe dropped the crystal, the emotions were over powering her. Phoebe grabbed her head, she was in pain. The emotions coming from Piper were too much for her to bear. She tried her best to hold in her pain, she left out several gasps. The emotions washed over… Phoebe returned to normal.

She was fed up with it. She wanted Piper to get better; she wanted Piper's emotions to get back to normal. Piper's emotions were getting in the way of their job. Phoebe thought to herself that if she could aid Piper in getting over Leo faster than she already was, then they could get the soul fragments faster, and Piper's pain wouldn't be there anymore.

Phoebe stood up and walked over to the potions table and threw some ingredients into it. Phoebe centered herself; she closed her eyes, and recited a spell:

"_Emotions, I feel the pain,  
__I ask you this with no personal gain,  
__Piper's pain so mote it be,  
__Give me the power to undo it for us, three."_

The cauldronbegan to smoke.

Phoebe felt Piper's emotions, they were more malleable now. Now she could help Piper get over her grief faster. She was going to manipulate Piper's emotions so that her grief would go away faster. Piper obviously wasn't getting over it; Phoebe would help her through it.

Just then Piper and Paige walked in.

Piper was confused, "Phoebe, what are you doing?"

Phoebe turned around, "Oh, I'm just trying to make a potion so that the crystal may have a better chance of finding someone. That's all." Phoebe didn't want to give anymore information. She knew that Piper would go crazy if she knew Phoebe was manipulating her emotions. "Coffee?"

Piper walked over to Phoebe and handed her her cup of coffee. "Anything?"

Phoebe, "No."

Suddenly, Paige heard a loud ringing noise, like the ones when she is being called by a charge. Unfortunately, for her, whenever a charge called her it sounded like a jack hammer. Leo, on the other hand, had the pleasant sound of bells. Paige winced.

Phoebe noticed Paige wince, "What happened?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "I think I have a new charge."

Piper turned around and looked at Paige. Piper wanted Paige here just in case they found a soul fragment, but she knew that a charge is a charge, Paige is a whitelighter now, and she needed to help her charge. Piper was hesitant to say yes, she wanted to say no.

Phoebe looked over towards Piper and sensed her confusion. Phoebe concentrated on Piper in an attempt to sway Piper's decision.

Piper sighed and said, "Go. We'll call you if we find anything."

Paige nodded and with that she orbed out.

Phoebe turned back to her cauldron, she gave a smile. She was happy that her spell and her powers were working.

Piper turned back to Phoebe, "Phoebe, I'll take over. Watch to boys okay?"

Phoebe nodded and walked out. Piper walked to the scrying table, she continued scrying.

* * *

A swirl of blue orbs appeared in the middle of an empty warehouse, the orbs disappeared and Paige appeared. She looked around, there was no one. Paige could hear quiet crying off to the side, someone was in the warehouse. Paige followed the sound and found a girl hiding behind a pile of boxes.

"Did you call for me?"

The girl was distraught; she was a mess, almost as bad as Piper was. The girl looked up, her eyes were filled with pain. She nodded.

"I'm Paige, your whitelighter. What's wrong?"

The girl wiped her tears and cleared her voice. The pain she had felt was too strong for her to bear. "I don't know. I felt something come over me and then…" It was coming back, the pain. She grabbed her head and screamed; she couldn't do anything.

Paige didn't know what to do, this was the first charge she had like this. She stepped back, in fear of what the girl was capable of. Boxes around the room started to shake, the loose papers on the floor began to swirl, the chains above their heads started to swing. This girl was strong, so strong that the pain that she could be feeling could cause someone to get hurt. After a few moments the stuff started to calm down, and the girl returned to normal.

The girl looked up, "I'm Amy. Help me please…"

"I'll do everything I can." Just then her cell phone rang; she took it out of her pocket. It was the Manor. Piper said that she'd call if a soul fragment revealed itself. "Amy, um, there is a family problem I have to work out. Is it okay if I go?"

"Wait, what about me. What's wrong with me?"

Paige felt horrible, she just said that she'd help her, but yet she was leaving her. "We'll figure it out. I have to go."She orbed out.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe waited in the attic. Piper was held the crystal in her hand, and Phoebe held the map. Once Paige got in they would orb out. Piper had everything prepared; she and Phoebe had moved Leo into the Boy's room, where they had put up crystals to protect them.

Paige orbed in behind them, "Did you find one?"

Piper turned and nodded, "Yes." Phoebe opened the map and pointed to where the crystal had dropped. Paige took their hands and orbed out.

* * *

The orbed into an empty warehouse, Paige knew this warehouse; she had met her new charge not minutes ago here. Paige turned to her sisters, "Are you sure this is where the crystal dropped?"

Phoebe wrapped the map back up and replied, "Positive."

Piper looked around; she was no sign of life. There was nothing in this warehouse. The stupid crystal didn't work. Suddenly the windows smashed, the chains rattled, the lights went out.

"There is someone here." Piper said.

"Yeah, I met my charge here." Paige replied. "Amy? Amy! Are you here?"

Amy walked out from behind the stack of boxes. Piper put up her hands ready to blast her, Paige motioned her to put them down.

"Amy is no longer here." The lights flickered.

Paige was scared for her charge, she was going to help her, but now she had to fight her… "What?"

Amy opened her eyes. Her eyes were pure black. Amy outstretched her arms and the room started to shake. The boxes fell, the broken glass started to fly around the room, the chairs feel from their hanging spots.

The Charmed Ones stepped back. Paige yelled out, "Amy, you don't want to do this!"

Amy smirked, "Like hell I don't."

**To Be Continued... **


	5. Innoncent Charge

_What am I going to do? How will we defeat her? We can't hurt her, she's an innocent. _

Amy tauntingly screamed, "What are you waiting for? I have something that you want, try and take it from me!" She began to laugh.

The room was filled with flying debris. Amy's powers were amplified by Leo's soul fragment to the point where she didn't even need to concentrate to keep the circling objects going. Shards of metal, wood chips, and pieces of glass grazed the girls every so often leaving a cut or a tear in their clothing.

Piper didn't know what to do. She wanted Leo's soul fragment, but at the same time how was she to obtain it without hurting Paige's charge? _This is a moral battle that Paige has to fight,_ thought Piper. _If she let's me, I'll blast the bitch._ Piper looked towards Paige to see what she had decided.

"Got a plan," she said as a piece of glass cut her across her cheek.

Paige turned towards Piper and said, "Yes. Phoebe go!" Paige grabbed Piper's hand.

Phoebe ran towards Amy covering her head to avoid being hurt by a flying object. She stood in front of Amy and was hit with a burst of emotions. Some from Leo's fragment, others from Amy herself, even some from Piper and Paige. Phoebe was filled with so many emotions, her frail body couldn't handle it. She was rendered immobile. Amy saw this as an opportunity and grasped it. She outstretched her hand and lifted Phoebe off the ground using her telekinetic powers. Phoebe felt jolts of pain all over her body, her legs were forced together, her arms bound tightly to her body, and her neck tightened as if she was being strangled. Phoebe was helpless to call for help or scream in pain – her mouth was forced shut. Pressure built in her head. She needed oxygen, she needed to get out. If only should could sort out the emotions she was channeling and channel some that were Amy's, but her eyesight started to blur and he r body went numb.

Piper and Paige orbed in behind Amy. The circular tornado of sorts grew stronger as it began to rip off the walls and shake the warehouse. Paige looked towards Piper, "Piper, when I tell you freeze the room and then blast Amy."

Piper was unsure of Paige's plan, but she trusted her youngest sister. She nodded in agreement.

Paige put out her hand and said, "Crystals." A box of crystals orbed into her hand, clearly some of the magic crystals from the attic. These crystals, when placed in a circle, had forcefield type attributes. They could be used offensively or defensively, depending on how charged they were. Paige opened the box and grabbed the smallest crystal and placed it in Piper's hand. She then waved her free hand over the box and said, "Circle." The crystals formed a circle about 10 feet away from Amy and Phoebe. Paige dropped the box and grabbed the crystal in Piper's and yelled, "Now!" Piper turned to the room and outstretched both her hands and flicked her wrists. The room came to a stop. The flying debris stood lifeless, almost picture-esque.

Amy noticed the sudden stop in movement and released her hold on Phoebe, dropping her to the floor. She turned around and saw Paige running straight at her, she immediately put up her hand to stop her from reaching her, but was caught off guard by a one handed blast from Piper – negating her attempt at Paige. She gave Piper a menacing look, Piper returned the favor and blasted her full force sending her backwards into the crystal cage. Paige squeezed the last crystal in her hand and it orbed into place, forming the crystal cage. Paige kneeled down to aid Phoebe who was slowly recuperating from the binding experience. Piper ran over and reunited with her sisters.

Phoebe was breathing lightly. She would be okay. Paige looked up at her oldest sister and nodded in Amy's direction.

Piper slowly walked towards the crystal cage where Amy laid there lifeless. Piper hoped she didn't blast her too hard, she didn't have much control over her emotions lately. Piper stared at the body on the floor, scorch marks blemished her clothing and cuts and bruises littered her skin. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the crystal that the Angel of Destiny gave her. She dangled the crystal and spun it in circles, trying to activate its power. Piper tugged at it, bobbed it up and down, twirled it above her head – nothing. _Shit._ She thought to herself. _How do you get this stupid thing to work? _As Piper was trying to activate the crystal, Amy slowly regained consciousness. She used her telekinetic powers to hoist herself up, eye level with Piper.

Piper stopped playing with the crystal and looked at Amy, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already did." Amy's black eyes flashed back to normal. "You're supposed to save me!"

"Stop it."

"You said that you'd help me fight the pain!"

"I said, 'Stop it.' "

"Instead you go and try to kill me over some stupid soul fragment!"

"Stop it."

"You only care about yourself and your stupid husband! What kind of Charmed One are you? Prue risked her life for her innocents, while you aren't afraid of letting them die to get what you want!" Her eyes slowly went black.

"I said, 'Stop it!' Dammit! Stop it!!" Piper's emotions were getting the best of her. Her mind was utter chaos, she could feel anger and frustration building to a boiling point. _Prue. . . Prue, the sister who did everything right. She was the best witch, the strongest witch. I can never be as good as she was. _

Phoebe laid there limp in Paige's arms. Her breathing quickened as Piper's new emotions filled her. They were magically linked now, everything Piper felt Phoebe felt and had the power to manipulate them. Phoebe felt Piper's self doubt, and quickly turned it into nothing. Phoebe amplified Piper's anger, and cut off connection to Piper's emotions. She had done too much, this was Piper's fight. Piper had to reach this point by herself.

Piper's hands began to shake causing her grip on the crystal to weaken, the crystal slipped out of her trembling hands and onto the floor. She froze, the feelings she felt and the taunts Amy threw at her were beating her down. Piper slowly raised her hands towards the cage and tried to blast the cage. Her emotions took over her body and put her powers offline.

"It's no use, witch. I knew you'd be easy to break." A menacing high pitched laugh filled the room. Amy threw out both her arms, and the crystals that surrounded her flew back making the crystal cage larger. The outer barrier hit Piper and sent her backwards. Piper regained her footing and looked around for the crystal. She looked on the floor around her, it was no where. Piper looked up at Amy. Amy was holding the crystal, flaunting it in front of Piper. Teasing her, and reassuring the fact that she had lost the one thing that could get Leo's fragment back. Amy's high pitched laugh of triumph filled the room. Amy looked down on Piper, her feet began to lift off the floor, and the debris that was frozen, unfroze and began to circle the room faster than before.

"Should I destroy it?"

Looking up at Amy, Piper screamed, "Give it back to me!"

Amy grasped the crystal with two hands and placed it over her chest, she telekinetically raised the crystal above her head, and looked down at Piper, "Never!"

Piper ran towards the cage, and blasted a nearby crystal aside, deactivating the crystal cage's powers. She looked up at Amy and yelled, "Don't you dare think I'm weak, bitch! I'm stronger than you'll ever be, and more powerful than you will ever dream of. I need that crystal, give it back to me!" Piper felt a surge of power coming from her hands, she raised them and flicked them upwards. The room stopped, and all the flying objects went up in flames. Piper looked around the room, and found Paige hunched over Phoebe's body protecting her from the falling debris. Piper looked back at Amy who was still hovering above her. She flicked her hands towards Amy, and a concussive blast hit her to the floor. The crystal began to free fall towards the ground. Piper looked at it and lightly motioned towards it and it froze mid air. She grabbed the frozen crystal and looked down at Amy's body.

Amy lay on the floor yet again, her body was burnt from Piper's attack, and she was bleeding profusely - the cement around her and caved in slightly due to the force of Piper's attack. Amy let out a small smile, "Are you sure your on the good side?"

Piper brushed off the statement and placed the crystal over Amy's body. Ivory white patches of light formed around Amy. The burns, cuts, and bruises Amy had were cloaked in the white light. She was being healed by Leo's soul fragment. The ivory light poured itself into Amy's wounds healing them, and washed over Amy's body and found their way to one central point on Amy's chest. The light began to lift off of Amy and made its way up to the crystal above it. The light had dissipated, and the crystal began to glow. Amy closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Piper got another one of Leo's soul fragments; another piece of Leo, safe and sound in her hands. She felt relief for the first time in a long time. They were one step closer to completing him, and that's all that mattered. She rejoined her sisters who were still on the floor. Phoebe clearly had gotten better, she could move her limbs without wincing in pain. Paige looked up at Piper and said, "That was some display of power, missy."

Piper laughed, "Yeah, I don't know where that came from."

Phoebe leaned her head towards Piper and smiled. It was nice to hear Piper laugh, but then Phoebe quickly realized something. She leaned her head back towards Paige and said, "You used me as bait!"

Paige, completely of guard, "I, uh, well, I mean. I didn't. . . mean to?"

They continued laughing. All the pent up happiness they had be hold back was released.

Piper gestured towards Amy, "Paige, I think you should orb her home and explain to her what happened. Hopefully she doesn't remember anything. I don't want to be known as a bitch."

Paige agreed, and helped Phoebe stand up and support herself on Piper. Phoebe, "Before you leave, don't forget to clean up the place. Piper kind of blew up the place, so it's the least we could do."

Paige, nodded. "Home." Piper and Phoebe orbed out. Paige looked back at Amy and the empty room covered with ashes.

_"May the object of objection,  
Become but a dream,  
As I cause this seen,  
To be unseen." _

A shimmer of orbs covered the room and the light fixtures were fixed, the windows were pieced back together, the warehouse looked brand new.

Paige walked over to Amy who was sleeping on the floor. She touched her arm and orbed out.

The warehouse was quiet. A hooded figure teleported in. Looking around, and finding nothing, teleported out.

**_...To Be Continued..._**


	6. The Last Spell Cast

_It had been two weeks since the "Amy Incident," as it was dubbed around the Manor. Piper began exploring her power advancement that was oh-so handy during Amy's power trip. On top of that, she also swamped herself in research. From the daily trip to Magic School to steal a few books and interrogate a few demons, which were then blown up of course. To her duties to Wyatt and Chris, who were spending more and more time at their Grandfather's loft. Piper thought it wise to not let her boys see their father in the state that he was in. Leo was, literally, a vegetable. No life. No movement. Just breathing. The one thing that would bring him to life was hidden away in a crystal that Piper kept on her at all times. Piper dedicated herself to protecting Leo's soul fragments, since their power was too great for most magical beings. _

_She was so dedicated that she neglected her club, P3 – their one steady source of income. If that went down, then basically, they'd be scrapping for mandrake root. So, she appointed Paige as Manager of P3, who brought the club back to its feet. Paige still tended to her charges. Luckily, Amy had her memory cleaned, and she was reassigned._

_All was going well in the Halliwell Manor except for the fact that there were no soul fragments on the radar._

* * *

It was getting to be too much. She couldn't handle it anymore; she had to let it go, to just let it die. _No one had to know she did anything, just say the spell and it'll be over with,_ she told herself. Just say the spell.

"_With my power of empathy,  
I let her go and set her free,  
Remove the bond between Piper and me.  
Go now, so mote it be."_

Phoebe lit the paper she held in her hand and dropped it into the cauldron. The cauldron sparked and lit the room.

* * *

It was difficult for Piper to realize that Leo wouldn't remember her, the boys, or her sisters, but it was the price to pay for Leo's life. She contemplated these things as she stared at the truck Leo was working on before he was taken. Suddenly a rush of emotions over powered Piper, she quickly ran out of the shed to prevent herself from breaking down. As she ran out, a light from the attic caught her eye. Piper panicked, she thought it was only her and Leo at home. She quickly sprinted into the Manor.

As Piper ran through the Manor she could hear explosions coming from the attic. Luckily the boys were out with their Grandpa meeting his side of the family, and Leo was resting in the nursery with crystals surrounding him. She heard a scream and cries for help that sounded like they came from Phoebe. Piper's pace quickened as she ran through the halls.

As she entered the attic she could see Phoebe's limp body held by a tall demon's right arm. A potion dangled loosely in her hand feel to the ground. He gave Piper a head nod. She attempted to return the greeting with a blast, but he quickly flamed out before the attack.

_ Damnit, he got away with Phoebe. _

Piper walked towards the fallen potion and saw that it was one of their stock potions labeled "Stun Potion." The demon surprised Phoebe not even giving her time to throw a potion.

She glanced over the cauldron and a piece of paper caught her eye. It was burnt and was illegible except for one word, "Piper. . ." She dropped the paper back in the cauldron, took a few steps back, and composed herself. _Don't worry about this now, find out who the demon is and get Phoebe back. Deal with this later. _

After a few deep breaths, she calmly walked over the Book of Shadows and flipped through it rapidly as to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside.

* * *

While Piper and Paige were at the Manor, Paige was at P3 trying to keep her focus. She had written a To-Do List that consisted of doodles and half written spells. She was experiencing a small case of magical ADD. Basically, she brought P3 back to life with a little magic, and she didn't know how to keep it going. It baffled her as to how Piper kept this place interesting all her years. _A little personal gain didn't hurt anyone_, Paige told herself_. Just to keep the money coming in, the elders wouldn't want their beloved Charmed Ones to run out of money for potions and what not, would they_, she thought to herself. _Or would they smite all those who broke the rules repeatedly? Would they take away my charges? Because if they did, I wouldn't mind. Actually I would mind. . . How about the weather outside? . . . _

A knock at the front door interrupted Paige's little daydream. Luckily she heard it since she was basically foaming at the mouth.

Paige hurried over to the front door and opened it. A small older lady stood there wearing a brown pant suit and holding what looked like a schedule. She outstretched her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Susan, the Event Coordinator of the designer Ryan Evans. Who is considering P3 as his venue to debut his newest line of designs. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment with the manager, a Miss Piper Halliwell? Is she around?"

That was a little too much for Paige the handle at the moment. She gave a blank stare at Susan, the Event Coordinator and replied, "You're looking for the manager?"

Susan, the Event Coordinator, nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for a Ms. Piper Halliwell."

"Oh, you're looking for my sister. Actually, no, you're looking for me."

"You're Ms. Piper Halliwell?"

"No, but my sister. . . Piper. . . is on. . . vacation! So she asked me to take over the club for a while. Hi, I'm Paige."

"I see. When's the earliest time I can see the club? I have to know soon since I am the Event Coordinator and all." She pulled out her schedule and clicked her pen rapidly waiting for a response. Her eyes looked intently into Paige's.

Paige thought to herself, _I could say later. . . _

"Now?"

Susan smiled and shoved her way in.

Paige was trying not to fall asleep as Susan, the Event Coordinator, went over useless details about a runway show that she wanted for Ryan Evans. She kept daydreaming, and daydreaming, and daydreaming. The information went in one way and came out the next.

Susan, the Event Coordinator, quickly surveyed the stage and the area around it and turned back to Paige who was playing with her hair. "Interested?"

She wasn't paying any attention at all. It was a shame since the useless information Susan, the Event Coordinator, was spitting out would have interested Paige. Ryan Evans was a new up and coming designer on the fashion scene. His funky style landed him on the covers of many magazines and his designs showed up at a few red carpet events. If Paige was paying any attention she would have caught that little tid-bit, but she quickly replied, "In what?"

Susan, the Event Coordinator, clicked her pen rapidly in frustration. "Hosting the Runway show?" She fluffed her hair and boastingly said, "I have to know now, since I am the Event Coordinator and all."

Paige was getting annoyed, luckily her attention span allowed her to pick up on the attitude Ms. Event Coordinator was emitting. She stepped closer, each step as menacing as the last, she prepared her most snobbish sounding voice and said, "P3 would be honored to host Jake Evan's debut runway show."

Susan, the Event Coordinator, sneered, "It's Ryan Evans."

_ Shit. _

* * *

The pages of the Book of Shadows flipped rapidly as Piper looked for the demon who she saw in the attic. She knew exactly what she was looking for, since she had been studying the Book of Shadows and other textbooks stolen from Magic School. Piper had become their new encyclopedia of demons. There were several candidates that fit the role of "nasty demon who flamed out" but she couldn't pinpoint which one it was.

Name after name, Piper scribbled potential demons on to a pad of paper. At that moment a blue orbs began to form, Piper looked up and her youngest sister appeared. Paige ranting at the top of her lungs, "I'm Miss Event Coordinator. . . Runway Show. . . It's Ryan Evans. . . Who does she think she is?"

"Paige, we have bigger problems.''

"Coming into P3 like that, practically demanding to use the space."

"Paige."

"Now, I have to do more work than I usually do."

"Paige!"

Paige stopped herself from venting out more nonsense. She looked over at Piper and saw that something was wrong. Her hair was frazzled and her hand was twitching.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"Phoebe was taken by a demon."

"And. . ."

"Phoebe cast a spell on me." She nodded towards the potions table.

Paige walked over to the cauldron and there was indeed a paper inside with Piper's name on it. She looked back at her sister, "Anything on the demon?"

"I'm not sure which demon it was, but I have a list of potential demons." Piper joined Paige at the potions table.

Paige's focus jumped back to the cauldron. "Piper, maybe this is a clue." She took a moment to gather her thoughts and said,

"_In this cauldron a spell was cast,  
please show me which was last." _

Blue orbs swept over the cauldron and revealed several potion ingredients and a restored paper. Paige took out the paper, read the spell to herself and handed the paper to Piper in shock.

Piper looked down at the piece of paper and her suspicions were true - Phoebe was manipulating her emotions.

* * *

Phoebe slowly came to consciousness; she was lying down on a solid rocky substance and above here a cold breeze of air swept by. Phoebe tried to open her eyes and get up, but she was tied hand and foot. Her vision was blurry and a headache started to sink in. Directly across from her, amidst her blurred vision she made out two figures, one large dark figure standing over a quivering individual. The weaker one gave of whimpers and small pleas for help, she was quickly silenced by the darker figure who hit her across the face.

He outstretched his hand, the witch looked back at Phoebe as if it was her last words. Phoebe blinked and she was gone. Small packets of light lingered where the witch was, and one by one the dark figure took them into his body. After he devoured the last of the witch he turned his attention to Phoebe.

"You're next."


End file.
